


Frozen

by MaryFangirl



Category: City Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, One Shot, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: Questa casa è vuota, fredda, piange sofferenza da quando non lui non c'è.E anche lei è vuota, congelata, morta senza di lui.One shot estremamente vecchia che ho rivisitato leggermente.





	Frozen

Gocce gelide e crudeli le scorrono sulle braccia.  
Rabbrividisce sentendo la camicia appiccicata al suo corpo e un lieve starnuto la percuote.  
Ormai le lacrime si sono confuse con la pioggia, che sembra voler accompagnare il suo dolore.  
Esso è immenso, devastante, malvagio, così com'è invisibile e penetrante.  
Ha riempito ogni singola fibra del suo essere, distruggendola, rendendola impotente.  
Perché lui non c'è più.  
Se n'è andato, l'ha abbandonata.  
Pensava che avrebbe smesso di soffrire, e invece non smette di pensare a lui...e questo la riduce ancora peggio.  
Perché pensando che non vedrà più i suoi occhi neri, non sentirà più la sua calda voce...sente il cuore spezzarsi in mille e più frammenti piccoli, che il vento porta via, nella sua armoniosa quanto frenetica danza.  
Nasconde il volto fra le ginocchia rannicchiate, tremando per il freddo e la rabbia.  
Il suo desiderio è raggiungerlo, lassù...poterlo ammirare ancora, sentire il suono tiepido della sua voce, beandosi della dolcezza del suo sorriso.  
Perché, amore mio?, si chiede. Ha rotto la promessa...la lettera ormai non più leggibile che stringe fra le gracili dita è reale...sperava fosse solo un incubo, ma con enorme dolore deve accettarla come verità.  
Questa casa è vuota, fredda, piange sofferenza da quando non lui non c'è.  
E anche lei è vuota, congelata, morta senza di lui.  
Morta senza avere più la certezza della sua presenza.  
I suoi occhi non hanno più quella fiammella speranzosa di un tempo.  
Singhiozza, sentendo i sensi di colpa attanagliarle l'anima.  
Perché doveva dirgli tutto quando potevo farlo.  
Doveva abbracciarlo, confessargli il proprio amore e arrossire di fronte al suo sguardo penetrante.  
Ed ora...è inutile illudersi che lui possa comparirle davanti, che lui possa salvarla da questo silenzioso e gelido dolore.  
È tutto inutile...la pioggia continua a cadere, le lacrime infilzano il suo cuore come spilli ardenti...sembra quasi non avvertirli...è inutile.  
Non tornerà da lei. La sua speranza si è spenta con quella lettera.  
Parole più agghiaccianti di una bufera in alta montagna...parole non rumorose che si sono abbattute e infiltrate in lei...apparentemente innocue...come la neve.  
La neve che ricopre i tetti senza avvertire, senza che lo si sappia.  
E quando ci si accorge di essa...è troppo tardi...perché per quanto sale si possa gettare sulle strade, lei continua a cadere, imperterrita, gelando ciò che incontra.  
Addio...

\---------------

Cosa ci faceva lì, tremante come una foglia sotto la pioggia fitta, raggomitolata su se stessa come un cucciolo infreddolito?  
Percorse la breve strada verso di lei, incontrando i suoi vuoti occhi castani.  
Occhi privi di allegria, ilarità, gioia, brio...  
Vide le sue pupille riempirsi di uno smisurato stupore, misto a un turbinio di sentimenti confusi...tra cui prevalse l'amore.  
Provò ad allungare una mano verso di lui, ma uno starnuto la fece piegare in due.  
La sua fragilità gli fece salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Kaori..."  
La vide boccheggiare, socchiudere le labbra, diventate violacee, nel tentativo di dire qualcosa.  
Si abbassò e le sfiorò la candida gota con le dita.  
Era gelida e fradicia.  
Vide i suoi occhi riempirsi di calde lacrime.  
Poi avvertì le sue esili dita carezzargli la guancia.  
"S...sei qui...R...Ryo...s...sei davvero...t...tu?" domandò flebilmente, rendendo evidente la sua sorpresa.  
"Certo che sono qui...sono tornato da te..."  
Una lacrima gli solcò la guancia, finché la giovane non la raccolse con le labbra.  
"Pensavo...che fossi morto..." gli mostrò i pezzi bagnati della lettera.  
"C'è stata un'esplosione...tutti pensavano che non fossi sopravvissuto...ma non potevo rompere la promessa che ti ho fatto...sono tornato da te...non sai quanto mi sei mancata..."  
"Ryo..."  
Gli carezzò le labbra con la punta dei pollici.  
Lui le posò dei piccoli baci sulle dita.  
Toccandole le labbra in un bacio delicato come goccia di pioggia, approfondì il gesto, rendendolo appassionato come lo è una fortissima tempesta.  
Torturandole le labbra e i polpastrelli con dolci morsi, udì il suo tenue mormorio: "Ti amo..."  
Tuffandosi nei suoi laghetti nocciola, che erano tornati a splendere, rispose, unendo a quelle parole un tale amore da non poter essere misurato: "Se ti dicessi...che non so nemmeno io quanto ti ami?"  
Le carezzò le guance teneramente, contento di poter sentire ancora una volta il suo profumo e la sua morbidezza.  
Kaori allargò le labbra in un timido sorriso, radioso e sincero.  
Chiuse gli occhi e posò di nuovo le labbra sulle sue, sentendo il calore dell'amore riempirle le viscere e dimenticando la fredda sofferenza che aveva avvertito, pensando che lui non sarebbe più tornato...invece lui era lì, a donarle nuovamente tutto l'amore e la protezione che le aveva promesso il 15 gennaio di alcuni anni prima, su quello stesso terrazzo...  
In quella stessa casa...che così poteva chiamarsi, nel momento in cui le loro anime erano sovrapposte...in un calore unico e meraviglioso, che li avrebbe uniti per sempre ed in eterno.


End file.
